Mud Puddles and Soaked Angels
by nerdistry101
Summary: Castiel was already having a crappy day, but the universe wanted to humiliate him even more when he is drenched by a passing car. Who comes to his rescue? Could a pair of beautiful green eyes make an ice cold Castiel melt? Rated M for language and possible later chapters! Destiel AU.
1. Soaked

**Summary: Castiel was already having a crappy day, but the universe wanted to humiliate him even more when he is drenched by a passing car. Who comes to his rescue? Could a pair of beautiful green eyes make an ice cold Castiel melt?**

"Hey!" a voice rang out. "Watch out!"

Castiel heard the voice and looked around, hoping it wasn't speaking at him. Too Late. The big black truck sped past, hitting a giant puddle, and soaking Castiel to the bone.

"Son of a bitch! Are you okay!" The gruff voice said again, closer now. Castiel was far from okay. The last thing he needed was to become drenched to the bone. The disembodied voice was at Castiel's side now. He looked up and laid eyes on his attempted savior. The stranger had golden tan skin and breathtaking green eyes. Castiel looked back down at his soaked clothes with disgust.

"No I am completely soaked. How would i be okay?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"I.. uh... Good point. C'mon," the man said. "Lets get you cleaned up." He nodded toward a bookstore and began to usher Castiel inside. The mad rushed Castiel into the bathroom and pulled off his beige trench coat before Castiel could react. Castiel fully took in his savior. He was wearing hip hugging dark wash jeans and a black Metallic T-shirt with a red and black button up under a black leather jacket. The man turned away from Castiel and grabbed some paper towels, gripping Castiel's face firmly in his hands and attempting to clean off the mud. Castiel balked at the touch and scrambled away from the man. "Woah dude chill! Here you do it," the man said handing the towels to Castiel. He graciously accepted them and began to remove the mud. "My name is Dean by the way."

"Castiel," was his short reply. Dean looked the man over. He took in raven colored hair, now completely drenched, and impossibly blue eyes. This man's eyes. They were so many layers of different blues. Each shade a different emotion. His stature was slim, but you could see the muscle hidden under his white button down dress shirt. "Thank you," Castiel said. Dean snapped out of his trance. The guys voice was deep and gravely.

"For?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised.

"Trying to help. Not many would." Castiel replied. Dean couldn't help but wonder why this gorgeous man thought this. Any one would stop. He had.

"You were completely drenched why wouldn't I stop?" Dean asked, hoping to get more than two words.

"I'm somewhat odd," Castiel replied. Well, at least he had gotten three.

"I don't see it," Dean said. Castiel snorted.

"You've known me for less than five minutes." He turned toward Dean, as clean as he would ever be. He ran a hand through his partially dry hair, and ruffled it into his usual, messy style. When he looked up, he found Dean staring. A blush crept across his cheek at his being caught. "Thank you again. It was very nice meeting you." Castiel bowed his head slightly and picked up his still muddy trench coat.

"Castiel?" Dean said. Castiel was now making his way through the book store, Dean close behind.

"Yes Dean?" He said stopping to look back at him.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? Your still pretty soaked. Do you want a ride.. wherever you're going?" Dean asked. He was nervous. No one made him nervous. He was Dean Winchester notorious ladies man, he was smooth, but never nervous. How had this small, nerdy little guy cracked his wall? Castiel looked slightly uncomfortable, but nodded.

"Yes Dean, i believe i will have to accept if i wish to make it home on time." He said stiffly.

"Great!" Dean practically yelled. Castiel looked slightly alarmed at his enthusiasm. "My car is just around the block." Dean gestured to the door and Castiel followed him out.

Castiel let out a soft whistle. Deans car was a 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean was in love. Castiel knew cars. Castiel respected his car. No one ever got his relationship with Baby, not even Sam.

"My Baby," Dean said with a grin.

"She is very pretty," Castiel nodded. Oh my god. He called Baby a she.

"So Cas where are we headed?" Dean asked as they got into the car. Castiel started at the nickname. "What?" Dean asked cautiously.

"You called me Cas?" He explained.

"Oh... uh yea," Dean rubbed the back of his neck hastily. "Does no one..."

"No. No one has ever called me Cas. You may if you wish. And I'm going to the Lawrence University." Cass said stiffly.

"Okay, Lawrence U it is. My brother goes there. You might know him, Sam Winchester." Dean said. Castiel let out a bout of uncontrollable laughter. "What! What did i say!" Dean was shocked and completely thrown off by the sudden outburst;

"Sam Winchester is my roommate." Cas wheezed between laughs. Dean's head swiveled, completely shocked. Why hadn't Sam, who knew he was bi, told him about his totally gorgeous and sexy roommate. Because he was probably straight that's why. Dean was disappointed, but he wouldn't show that to Cas.

After Cas regained his composure, they drove in silence for a while.

"So what's your last name Cas?" Dean asked.

"Novak. Castiel Jimmy Novak." He replied, less stiff after his fit of laughter.

"Siblings?" Dean asked.

"Four. Michael and Lucifer are twins at 26, Gabriel is 24, and Anna is 23. I'm 21 in case your wondering." Cas was becomming more and more relaxed as Dean spoke. The mans voice was very comforting. Castiel wondered why Sam had never mentioned his extremely attractive older brother when he knew Cas was gay. Fuck Dean was probably straight.

"Damn, five kids?" Dean whistled. "Might is ask, whats with the names?"

"My parents are nuts. And extremely religious. We are all named after angels. Michael and Lucifer are the most ironic. Lucifer is the devil, a fallen angel cast out by god, and Michael is the archangel that defeats him. They are twins, but they fight like the real Michael and Lucifer. Gabriel is another archangel. Anna is short for Anabiel the angel that is called to cure stupidity. And Castiel is the worst. Castiel is the angel of Thursday." Castiel replied. Dean was completely shocked by the sudden openness. He was begging to love the Angel of Thursday's company and the trip to Lawrence U ended too quickly.

Dean pulled up to Sam and Castiel's dorm and turned the engine off.

"Thank you for the ride Dean, and helping me. It was very much appreciated." Castiel had gone back to his formal self once again. Dean nodded.

"Well it was my pleasure, helping a soaked angel is something you get only once in a lifetime!" Dean joked. Castiel cracked a smile as he got out of the beautiful car. Dean couldn't help but notice how his blue eyes sparkled when he was happy. "Tell Sammy i said hi and to call me!"

"I will Dean. Goodbye" Castiel bowed his head again and turned toward the dorms.

Dean pulled out of the parking lot, knowing those beautiful blue eyes were going to be on his mind all week.

**SO what do you think? Like where its going? i was thinking of adding some Sabriel but would love your imput! Thanks! :)**


	2. Meet the Family

**So here we are, chapter two!**

**I don't own supernatural sadly. Kripke and CW hold those golden rights! **

**Hope you like it!**

Cas slammed the door to his small apartment and found Sam lounging on the couch. Cas let out a small chuckle seeing that Sam was about three times too big for the thing. Sam looked at him and his eyes went wide.

"Holy crap dude! What happened?" Sam sprang from the couch as he took in Castiel's still very damp clothes.

"I was drenched by a passing truck on the way here. I had to clean myself up at a nearby bookstore," Cas said with a grunt.

"They are going to be here in like twenty minutes. How did you get here so fast?" Sam asked curiously as her followed Castiel to his small bedroom.

"A man saw what happened and tried to help, offering me a ride, and upon realizing how late I would be, accepted. Did you get the food?" Castiel began to change out of his muddy clothes.

"Yea, of course I got the food. Who was he?" Sam was being very persistent. Castiel took his time to answer, pulling on clean black slacks and a new white button up, with his navy blue tie.

When he was done, Castiel looked at Sam and said "Your extremely attractive brother, Dean Winchester." Castiel gave Sam a cold look. Sam had to hold back a small shiver. Castiel was his best friend, but fuck, when he got pissed, he was scary. His usually warm blue eyes became ice hard slate, sending shivers down Sam's spine.

"Castiel, I didn't mention him because I know you. I know for a fact Dean isn't what you're looking for. Dean loves 'em and leaves 'em. Nothing more. Ever. Except now, which is weird. He's been dating Lisa for like two years. Castiel I'm like your only friend, you trust me more than like anyone. You trust me to make a decision on my brother being involved with you knowing what he's like?" Sam said this extremely fast, hoping Cas wouldn't interrupt. Castiel merely let out a sigh and nodded.

"C'mon Sam, it's time to meet my family. And you're not my only friend." Castiel made his was to the kitchen. Many boxes of Chinese food were laid out on the counter. Cas carefully pulled out bowls and platters from the cupboard and emptied the Chinese food for display. As he threw the last container into the trash, there was a loud knock on the door. Castiel sighed and went to open the door.

"Cassie! A childlike voice squealed. The owner of the voice launched himself at Castiel who stepped to the side, barely missing his assailant.

"Hello Gabriel," Castiel sighed. This would be a long night. Gabriel was short with honey blonde hair and matching eyes. He also had an insatiable sweet tooth. Anna came next with long red hair and wide hazel eyes. Anna was always rebellious, but never as bad as Lucifer, who towered behind her. Anna gave Castiel a warm hug and followed Gabriel into the room. Lucifer was tall with pale, yet vivid blue eyes and soft brown eyes. He gave Castiel a rare, warm smile. Lucifer was always Castiel's favorite brother, and vice versa. Lucifer had the strength to rebel against Michael and their father, leaving the door wide open for the rest of them.

"Hey Cassie," he said, walking through the door.

"No Michael," Castiel asked, trying to hide his glee. Lucifer snorted.

"Business thing, thank god," he said. Same chose that moment to walk into the living room. All eyes turned to him.

"This is my roommate, Sam," Castiel explained. He noticed Gabriel eyeing the 6'4" giant.

"Nice to meet you Sam," Anna extended her hand warmly. Lucifer followed, trading short pleasantries. Then Gabriel opened his mouth.

"So Samsquatch," he said, taking out his sucker with a pop. "Are you fucking my brother?"

"Gabriel!" Anna and Gabriel yelled together. Sam turned a brilliant shade of red as Lucifer fell into fits of laughter.

"No! God no!" Sam stuttered out. Castiel couldn't help but laugh. His entire family went silent. They hadn't heard him laugh in almost six years. Gabriel regained his composure first and looked back at Sam.

"Good," he said with a wink. Anna and Lucifer still looked shocked by Castiel's sudden laughter ad they were ushered into the kitchen.

"Aww Cassie, you went all out! You took so much time and effort to buy us food!" Gabriel joked.

"Actually I did," Sam said smiling. Gabriel gave Cas a hurt look, but quickly stuffed his face.

"Oh Gabe, you know Cassie can't cook. Remember when we left him home alone for the weekend in Junior year! We forgot that was the housekeepers week off. She came home to a blown up microwave and a few unidentified substances all over the counter!" Lucifer recalled, making everyone laugh.

"In my defense, I had rarely stepped foot in the kitchen, let alone attempt to cook his food." Castiel countered, smiling. Sam sat on the couch smiling as the siblings traded childhood stories. Castiel rarely talked about his family, so he didn't know much, but soon realized his family rarely saw Castiel smile or joke. He also noticed they all threw worried glances at him, but never came forth with why.

As the night began to end, Anna was the first to leave, stating she had a train to catch. She gave her brothers warm hugs, then gave a surprised Sam one too. Castiel explained she lived in Topeka and didn't drive after she left.

Lucifer, who lived with friends, informed a disgruntled Castiel, that he was staying the night. Not to be left out, Gabriel wailed until Cas let him stay.

Castiel collected spare pillows and blankets for Lucifer, knowing Gabriel would insist on sleeping with him. This thoroughly disturbed Castiel. What 23 year old man wanted to cuddle with his 21 year old little brother? When everyone, including Sam, was stuffed on the couch, Gabriel put in the movie they voted for, Star Wars. It was halfway through the movie that there was a knock on the door. It was more of a bang, but any interruption made Castiel disgruntled. Cas slouched off the couch as there was another bang.

"I'm coming Jesus!" He yelled, startling his brothers. Castiel opened the door and found himself face to face with an extremely drunk Dean.

"Cas! Oh Cas! I forgot you live with Sammy! Where is Sammy? I miss my little bro!" Dean said, grinning wildly. He was dressed in a nice, green button up and dark, black jeans, but Castiel noticed the red rimmed eyes most. Dean had been crying?

"Oh no, Dean are you okay? Weren't you with Lisa tonight?" Sam jumped from the couch as soon as he saw his inebriated brother. Dean glared daggers when he mention Lisa.

"Yea, i was with the bitch. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want you to know she cheated. Or that she's pregnant. Or that its not mine. Or that she asked me to still hang around and raise it! I mean seriously! God Sammy, i'm tired!" Dean let out a groan and collapsed on the ground.

**Urrrrrg so chapter 2. Do we love the relatives? I personally love Luci. He is an adorable little fuck. Even if hes Satan! :P I threw in a hint of Sabriel but hope to open it up a bit more. And oh my Lisa! i hate her with a burning passion, sorry if that came off a little strong ;) sorta**


	3. Family Intervenes

**Sorry! I've been super busy yesterday and today and this was the first time I've been able to upload! Sorry again, but i made a small change. Sam and Cas live in a tiny apartment about a block from campus not a dorm. Thanks to all of you who are following this and had given reviews! You know who you special people are! i don't own Supernatural.**

As soon as Dean had collapsed, Lucifer had jumped up to help Sam carry him to the bedroom.

"So inconsiderate, at the best part" Gabriel grumbled loudly as they slowly carried Dean away. "He couldn't wait till after the big 'I AM YOUR FATHER' reveal for his grand-drunken entrance?" Cas simply nodded. Dean's timing was not great,but Cas was very worried about him, no matter how much he loved Star Wars.

"Well he's tucked in, sound asleep." Sam said, walking into the living room, Lucifer on his heels. Cas poked Gabe in the stomach.

"C'mon Gabe, bed time," he said.

"But MOMMMYYYY! I don't WANNA!" Gabriel whined, but Castiel was stern.

"Tell Sam and Luci goodnight, or I'm taking away you secret candy stash." He replied. Gabriel looked at him with horror, and quickly obliged, and walked to the bedroom with Cas.

Castiel had been Sam's roommate since freshman year, but neither wanted to introduce the other to their families, for fear of scaring their best friend away. Cas knew Sam had a brother, but didn't think about it, and Sam knew Cas had many siblings, and that he was gay. Other than that, Sam new nothing about Cas, where Cas knew almost everything about Sam. Sam was heading to bed when he heard Gabriel speak.

"Cassie, why didn't you tell us about Sam?" Gabriel asked quietly. Sam stopped.

"Because i have a life here, and when you guys get together, you have a tendency to ruin good things." Castiel's voice was sharp and cold. Sam knew he shouldn't be listening, but he was always overly curious.

"Cassie, are you still mad about that? He was no good for you." Gabriel was pleading now.

"It doesn't matter if he was, i would have figured that out. It's what you did. I didn't believe even you could drop so low." Castiel's voice was barely audible. Sam could practically feel the waves of anger through the wall. He slowly walked past Castiel's room to his own.

Sam sat on his bed, listening to Dean's drunken snores. What had Gabe been talking about? He had lived with Castiel for three years, conveniently bringing Dean over when Cas was out, but he knew very little about his best friend. Sam fell asleep that night, thinking about Castiel's past.

Sam woke up to the smell of frying bacon. Still half asleep, he trudged to the kitchen, to find Gabe and Lucifer making the breakfast of champions. Gabe was frying bacon and eggs as Lucifer was making perfectly golden pancakes and spreading copious amounts of butter on fresh toast.

"Morning," they said simultaneously.

"Uh... Morning," Sam said confused. Castiel trudged up behind Sam, who knew better thank most that he was not a morning person.

"What are you too doing?" Cas asked suspiciously.

"Just making breakfast Cassie," Gabe said mischievously. Sam had known Gabe less than a day and knew that wasn't a good sign. "Now you go get the grand drunk, Samsquatch. Its ready." He threw Sam a flirty smile, who turned and left without a response.

"He has a girlfriend Gabe. Now what are you doing?" Castiel demanded, still icy from last night.

"Oh my, would you just sit down and shut up Cassie," Lucifer said lazily. Cas respected Lucifer, so he did what he was told and sat at the small kitchen table. A minute later, Sam came back, half dragging Dean.

"Sammy! This is so embarrassing," Dean said as they walked through the door and sat down.

"You haven't seen embarrassing yet," Castiel grumbled. Dean looked at him, and found his multi-layed, perfect blue eyes, a single ice cold slate.

"Hello Dean," Gabriel said. "I'm Gabriel. This is Lucifer. We are Cassie's older brothers."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Dean mumbled head slightly hung.

"Breakfast!" Lucifer yelled suddenly, making Dean jump. Lucifer placed full plates in front of everyone except Cas, who looked livid. Dean was becoming some what scared of the small, blue eyed man. Lucifer smiled, and put a short stack in front of Cas. It had two eggs on top for eyes and two pieces of bacon for a smile. There was a small amount of spray on whip cream on the sides. Dean and Sam looked very confused, while Cas looked like he was going to commit murder.

"Happy Birthday Cassie," Lucifer and Gabriel said softly, before happily digging into their food. Castiel's face burned red.

"What!" Sam yelled! It was so sudden, Dean jumped and fell out of his chair.

"I see the hangover is going well," Lucifer said, a mouth full of food. The entire table erupted into laughter, including Cas. Dean slowly stood and sat back in his chair, glowering. Gabriel looked at Cas thoughtfully.

"Cassie, does Samsquatch not know when your birthday is?" he asked.

"No! I didn't! Why didn't you tell me Cas!" Sam was very upset now. He had let Cas be there for all his birthdays and hard times, but looking back, he never mentioned his own birthday or rough spot. Cas squirmed under Sam's gaze.

"Since no one will say it, i guess i will." Dean said in his gruff voice, pulling at Castiel. "I guess it's time to plan a party."

"YES!" Lucifer and Gabriel yelled together.

"NO!" Castiel yelled, even louder. "There is a reason that no one knows anything about me. It's because of those two!" He yelled pointing at Luci and Gabriel, who sat stunned by Castiel's sudden emotion. "I refuse to let you ruin my life again, not after last time. I came here for a fresh start and was perfectly fine for three years, until you decided to grow and conscience." Cas turned on his heels and half ran to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Gabriel burst into tears. Lucifer put a hand on his shoulder, looking just as crushed.

"Would you two mind explaining?" Dean asked. Sam shot him a look that he ignored. Lucifer turned to them.

"I'm assuming you know Cassie is gay. In high school he came out and started dating this really bad guy. Gabe, Michael and I didn't want Cassie with him because he was just using Cassie. We did something, very bad, and Cassie never really forgave us. He moved to Topeka with Anna, then moved here for College. We left him mostly alone for these past years, only calling occasionally. Finally we decided we had to fix it. We called Anna who set it up with Cas, but Michael never really forgave Cassie for leaving us. Saying that he was better off and needed to be more grateful. But what we did, it was really really bad. Even for my standards. We came because we figured he would have made some friends and opened up again, letting us make make up what we did." Lucifer went silent, emotion flooding his face. Gabriel was still softly whimpering. There was a small cough and they all looked up to find Cas standing in the doorway, his eyes still icy, but not as bad. Dean just wanted the ice to melt. He could not stop thinking about this man's eyes.

"If you want to make it up, then you have a lot to do." He said. Gabriel sprung from his chair and jumped into Castiel's arms, wrapping his arms and legs around Cas's torso and neck. Dean felt a pang of jealousy, and immediately pushed it down. This was not what he needed now. He had his own problems already. "Oh my god Gabe get off!"

"Nu uh," said the petite man. Cas wasn't able to pry him off so he sat in his chair, Gabe on his lap.

"I'm sorry Sam, for not telling you. I did not wish to inconvenience you." He apologized. Dean smiled internally. Cas was so damn adorable when formal.

"It's okay, but now I'm inviting everyone over tonight. Including Jess and Balthazar." Sam said, still frustrated with Cas. The man often thought so little of himself, Sam had to often remind him that he was human.

"Cassie i wanna come to the party," Gabe whined into Castiel's neck.

"Are you ever going home?" Cas replied.

"I don't have a home anymore. Kali kicked me out." Gabriel said. This was news to Lucifer as well as Cas. They both looked at each other, shocked. Cas sighed and looked at Sam. His eyes filled with his question. Sam nodded, pitying the small man.

"You can stay here," Cas said slowly. Gabriel let out a whoop, but was cut off by Cas. "But that means no tricks. Trickster sleeps on the front door mat and doesn't step foot in this apartment!" Gabriel nodded sullenly. This would be less fun than he thought.

"Trickster?" Sam asked.

"Gabe's nickname slash other self. One half candy whore. One half prank whore. One half man whore." Lucifer explained.

"That just makes me a man and a half. I like it!" Gabe yelled in glee, finally getting off Castiel's lap, whose legs were beginning to loose feeling. Gabe may be short, but damn, he was heavy. Dean had sat through this entire ordeal quietly. He had absolutely no idea what happened, and the midget was begging to give him an even bigger head ache. He rubbed his temples softly. Cas, getting up to clear plates, noticed Dean's discomfort. After he put the dishes in the sink, he looked in the cupboard and grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen. He set it in from of Dean and sat back in his seat. Lucifer's eyebrow was slightly raised, but he said nothing.

"Your turn," Cas said to Dean. Everyone turned to look at him, waiting for his story.

**Okay I'm sorry. this chapter was kind of tons of things happening at once, but i hope it wasn't too much! Pleas read and review! i would love input on where you think it should go and how it's going so far, sorry for the little interaction between Cas and Dean, more next chapter at the Castiel Birthday Bash! Thank you so much for reading this far!**


	4. Time for a Party

**Another chapter! i am rolling on this! I'm so excited! I love you all who are reading and following. These emails make me very happy :) I do not own Supernatural.**

"Uh... okay," Dean shifted nervously in his seat. He had hoped this wouldn't come, but now everyone was looking at him. "My girlfriend, Lisa Braedon, cheated on me. She is now pregnant. And i was a little upset, so i drank, a lot, when she told me she still wanted me to stay and help her raise her child. She made me leave when i started yelling, and i had no where to go, unless i wanted to explain to Jo." both Winchesters let out an audible shudder. "So i came here." Lucifer let out a long whistle.

"Nice to know I'm last resort" Sam huffed. Dean gave him a glare, before turning back to the Novaks. "Soooooo speaking of that. Sammy, Cas, can i stay here?" Sam looked at Cas who shrugged.

"Fine. you can stay." Sam replied, knowing this wouldn't end well.

"So back to party planning?" Dean asked hopefully. Gabriel yelled with glee.

"Okay the guest list first!" He yelled.

"Balthazar and Charlie of course, and Jess and Jo," Sam said without hesitation.

"Jo?" Dean asked with confusion. "As in Harvelle?"

"Of course Jo Harvelle," Sam said.

"Wait a second! Jo knew you had a roommate, but i didn't! And she's met him!" Dean was furious. Cas chuckled at his anger, making Dean's anger dissipate as quickly as it came. Dean scowled at the floor.

"Who is Jo?" Gabe asked smiling.

"Wrong team," Cas said. Gabe frowned. "This will be a perfect time to finally introduce Jo and Charlie. I think they would be nice together," Cas continued dreamily. With that thought, Cas seemed completely on board with the party.

They continued to plan the small party, until lunch. Sam had called everyone, and made sure they would all meet at the Roadhouse. Dean went home, to collect his things, and Lucifer did the same.

When it was just Gabe, Sam and Castiel in the apartment, Sam and Gabe cornered Cas.

"So Cassie, what are we gonna wear to impress Dean-O?" Gabe asked, sucking on a lollipop. Castiel's eyes widened in shock.

"I have no intention of impressing Dean," Cas replied. "And were you not trying to discourage me from pursuing your brother not twenty four hours ago?" Cas asked Sam.

"Yea but that was before Lisa. I never liked her, but now he's all open, and totally attracted you too." Sam noted.

"Though he may be attracted, he is also just out of a relationship. Last night, might I add. You are both fully aware of how much i loathe one night hook ups." Castiel stated.

"Ugh fine Cassie! But still let me choose what you wear. Even if you don't want to impress him, doesn't mean you can't. And i totally agree with Samsquatch, Dean-O was sooooo checking out your ass." Gabe sucked on his lollipop and began to peruse Castiel's closet.

"I still think that now you've met him and you still are attracted to him, you should go for it." Sam said. Gabe began throwing things out of Cas's closet. Cas groaned internally. Finally Gabe picked out a pair of tight black jeans and a soft grey ACDC t-shirt. When Cas was dressed, Gabe looked him over and nodded.

"Tight jeans, soft T that hugs your muscles, now go get your stupid trench coat. I know you won't leave without it." Gabe said tight lipped. Dean and Lucifer both arrived as Cas came back from his room. They were both changed into nicer clothes, with bags slung over their shoulders. As Cas walked out, Sam and Gabe both noticed how Dean's eyes grew larger at the sight of him.

"Oh i love drinking with Cas!" Sam squealed. Dean raised an eyebrow as Luci and Gabe chuckled.

"I don't understand how you think it's so fun," Cas said. Dean looked at both of them.

"You'll see when we get to the roadhouse." Sam said grinning. "Okay everyone to a car!"

"I'm riding with Samsquatch!" Gabe yelled.

"I guess I'll ride with Dean," Luci said.

"We have to pick up Jess so Cassie rides with you guys," Sam said.

"Okay Sammy," Cas said scowling. Dean snorted, trying to cover his laugh.

"Fine, hint taken," Sam said scowling. Dean, Cas and Luci all climbed into the impala as Sam and Gabe climbed into Sam's new mustang.

"He calls that a car," Dean grumbled to no one in particular. The drive to the road house was spent with small talk between Lucifer and Dean, Cas remaining silent. When they arrived, everyone had arrived except Charlie, Sam, Gabe and Jess.

"Cassie!" A British accent yelled across the room. A tall blonde threw himself as Castiel, who, surprisingly, caught him. Dean felt a surge of jealousy as the British man hugged and smothered Cas. He pushed it down as Jo jumped at him.

"Dean! You haven't come to see me in forever! All of my parties have been boring!" Jo whined. Jo Harvelle was a petite blonde who had been like Dean's little sister since they were about six.

"Yea yea, I've been busy," Dean replied.

"I heard. How is the baby makin' bitch?" Jo sassed. Lucifer and Cas both snorted with laughter as they walked into the room. Balthazar now clinging to Cas's back. "Castiel Novak! Get your perky ass over here!" Jo yelled. Cas blushed and turned back around, shooing Balthazar away. "I can't believe you attempted to hide your birthday. Well happy birthday!" She kissed him on the cheek as she threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, afraid of crushing her. Cas knew Jo held her own in a fight, but she was still so small.

"Jo this is my older brother Lucifer," Cas said, pointing to Luci. They explained pleasantries and continued into the bar. Cas introduced Lucifer and Balthazar to everyone.

"I was the best friend before gigantor was around," Balthazar pouted. Luci laughed as Balthazar pushed him.

"Cassie and Balthy go way back. I remember when you convinced him that cat's were fallen angles." Luci said, making the whole bar laugh.

"I was seven!" Cas pleaded, hoping the memories would end there. Jo and Ellen began serving drinks when Sam, Jess and Gabe showed up.

"You started without us!" Gabe yelled, pouting. Sam chuckled and Jess hugged Castiel. Dean felt the jealousy again, but pushed it down. He knew Jess. Sam was with Jess. The party continued with rough housing and beer pong.

"Charlie hasn't showed up yet," Cassied pouted at Balthazar. Dean loved his pout. His pink lips pouting like a child's. Dean wanted to kiss that pout. As soon as he said it, the door burst open and a small redhead strode into the room.

"The party can begin, bitches!" She yelled. Jo whistled softly and Dean understood why Cas wanted them to meet. They would be a total power couple.

"Charlie!" Balthazar and Cas yelled. Balthazar ran for a hug but she pushed him away.

"Birthday boy first attention whore!" She said. Charlie gave Cas a big hug and kissed him, right on the lips.

"EWWW Cassie has girl germs now!" Gabe yelled, hyped up on sugar and alcohol.

"I'm gay so it's allowed," Cassi yelled back. Dean couldn't help it anymore. He had to kiss Castiel. Tonight. Charlie finally gave a pouting Balthazar his hug, before Cas drug her away. "Charlie, this is Jo. Jo's mom Ellen owns the road house." Cas beamed. Charlie gave Jo a flirty smile as they shook hands.

"Would you stop eye-fucking, or take it into the next room," Dean said. Jo and Charlie both gasped.

"Cassie who's the dick," Charlie snarled. Cas smiled.

"Sam's brother, Dean," He said. Charlie looked and Jo, who smiled. They both went in for the kiss at the same time. It was rough and passionate. When they broke apart, Dean crinkled his nose.

"EWWWWW Jo now had Cas germs!" Dean yelled. The whole party laughed.

"Shots!" Sam yelled, holding up a bottle of hard alcohol. Everyone cheered.

"Birthday shots!" Gabriel yelled. Cas found himself sitting at the bar, with twenty two shots lined up.

"Jesus that's gonna kill him," Dean said.

"Oh no," Balthazar said. "Cassie has a very creepy alcohol tolerance." Dean raised his eyebrow and Balthazar smiled. Everyone began to cheer for Cas to drink. He happily obliged. Cas down 12 shots before he had to breath. Dean knew he had to be wasted.

"I believe I'm beginning to feel something." He said calmly. His deep voice unchanged. Dean's mouth opened wide. Everyone laughed at his expression, including Cas. Cas doned the rest of the shots, slowly feeling warm, but knowing he was no where close to buzzed. Dean was walking around, thoroughly buzzed, with Charlie on his back. The two had bonded beautifully, and Cas couldn't help notice his ass in his hip hugging jeans. Oh my, maybe Cas was more buzzed than he thought. The party was still in full swing when Dean went to sit by Cas at the bar. He was still doing the occasional shot, but mostly kept to the beer he had all night.

"So Cas, what's with all the secrecy?" Dean questioned.

"What secrecy?" Cas asked, head slightly tilted. Dean laughed, a sound Castiel couldn't help but love. In the far corner, the rest of the party was having a hushed conversation.

"We can't let them kiss tonight. Cassie's all about meaning a crap. No one night fucks." Gabe groaned. Balthy laughed.

"Okay, so Dean and Cassie?" Charlie asked still skeptical. She had always figured Castiel would go for the brainy type. Sam snickered.

"Dean's like head over heals. He gave our Castiel a nickname. And 'helped' him out before they officially met because he's a good Samaritan now." Sam said. Jo's eyebrow shot up.

"A nickname? Damn" She whistled. "Those are reserved for people he REALLY likes," She explained, taking in Charlie's quizzical look. Jo was really beginning to like this girl.

"Anyway, we can't let the love birds kiss, how is that gonna happen." Balthazar said smirking. "Especially when they are making out at the bar." Everyone turned around to find Cas and Dean in a heavy kiss.

**OK! So thoughts? I loved the scene where Cas drinks so i had to include it. And i think Jo and Charlie would have been kick ass together. What do you special people think?**


	5. Slow and Steady

**Thank you for the follows and favorites! i love you all! especially MissMarie27 who commented. I know last chapter was rushed, but I'm gonna blame it on the drunkenness and slow it down in this chapter. I don't own SPN.**

Jo and Charlie both fell on the floor laughing. Dean and Cas seem unfazed by the sudden outburst.

"Okay we need to stop them. A drunken kiss does nothing for how they both want this to go." Sam said. He really wanted his brother to be happy and he knew Cas could give him that.

"Cassie isn't drunk. I don't think he has ever been drunk," Gabe commented, pulling out a new lollipop.

"Fine but Dean is," Sam countered. Gabe nodded.

"We need to distract them, and then drown them in alcohol," Jess volunteered. Jo and Charlie shared a look and smiled.

"I got Cas," Charlie said.

"I got Dean," Jo said. They both sprang up and ran for the bar. Jo grabbed Dean, and Charlie grabbed Cas, pulling them apart. They both looked confused, but each girl immediately kissed the boy they had, silencing them.

"Well that's one way to do it," Balthazar drawled. Lucifer laughed as Dean tried to pull away and go back to Cas, but Jo grabbed a shot and practically shoved it down his throat. Cas pulled away from Charlie, thoroughly confused.

"Cassie you're both a little drunk and you need to be sober, you know that." Charlie cood. Cas nodded and took another shot. Cas knew she was right. Dean needed to be sober for it to mean anything. He looked at Dean who had completely forgot about him, and was taking more shots. Cas was soft music playing in the background of the bar. Cas walked behind the bar and turned the volume up.

"Dance with me Charlie?" he pleaded, giving her his best puppy eyes. He was thoroughly buzzed now, very close to drunk. She giggled and agreed. He took her had and began to twirl her around, laughing. They were horribly off beat, but neither cared.

"I wanna dance with Cassie!" Gabriel whined. Charlie heard and twirled away from Cas, leaving him open for Gabriel, but Sam got there first.

"You snooze you loose Gabe," he teased. Cas laughed but he was very umcomfortable. Sam was nearly a foot taller than him, and his best friend. Sam noticed his discomfort quickly and twirled Cas into Gabriel, who squealed with delight. He grabbed Castiel's hand and began a stiff waltz. Cassie groaned loudly, signaling someone to same him. Balthazar obliged and shoved Gabriel out of the way.

Gabe, Luci and Sam sat at the bar, with a snoring Dean, watching Cas and Balthy.

"I always hoped when he came out, Cas would go for Balthy, nut they always remained friends," Lucifer said. "Even with how Balthy felt about him. He helped us get rid of Cassie's boyfriend, but we never let him take the blame because we knew what it would do to him. Now they've both moved on."

"Woah woah. Balthazar had a thing for Cas?" Sam asked shocked.

"Puh-lease Samsquatch. If i wasn't his brother I'd have a thing for Cas. He's crazy intelligent, has total i-just-sexed hair, and a matching voice. Plus the eyes are what draw people in. Tons of guys fall for his icy blues, but they all run when they figure out just how icy he can be," Gabe snorted at his metaphor.

"Dean isn't one for running," Sam said smiling. "And that's just gross Gabe."

"Hey look, Cassie's drunk enough to forget the whole night!" Luci said happily. "Now that he is though, Dean will have a lot harder time." After he said this, Ellen, Jo's mom, made last call. The whole bar groaned. Balthy and Cas were giggling like shildren in a corner, Jess had woken Dean and was trying to get him to let her borrow the Impala, and Jo and Charlie were slow dancing around the pool tables.

"Well let's get these drunk kids home," Sam said.

"Wait boys, the devil has a plan," Luci said wickedly. He looked at Gabe. "Cassie said we have to make it up to him for what we did. I said for ruining one relationship, we help make another, with Dean-o!" Gabe grinned excitedly. "Sammy, what makes Dean tick?"

"Well he can get jealous," Sam said sounding unsure. Luci grinned as Balthazar let out a howling laugh. Sam was very confused, looking toward Gabe for an explanation. He found the small man practically jumping with excitement. Sam smiled, he was very much beginning to enjoy Gabe's company.

"Balthy snuggles," Gabe burst out, seeing Sam's confused look. Comprehension dawned on Sam's face and he smiled.

"Well then let's get everyone to the cars!" He said. Sam drove the Impala with Dean and Jess, Gabe took Sam's mustang with Balthy and Cas still giggling in the back, and Lucifer took Charlie's keys, shoving her and Jo in the back seat. When they all got to the apartment, Jo and Charlie collapsed on the couch. Sam and Lucifer had to carry Dean to Sam's room again, and put Jess next to him. Gabe was in charge of Cas and Balthazar. He just managed to get both of their shirts off before they fell asleep on the bed. He pulled the covers up and smiled at his handiwork. Balthazar was already curling up to Cas. Gabe them made his way to the living room and lay on the floor with Sam and Lucifer, who were both grinning equally.

Dean awoke to the smell of bacon. Oh how he loved bacon. Not as much as pie. But he loved bacon. He sat up to find Jessica next to him. Holy Crap. He did not sleep with her. He quickly made sure they were both clothed and sighed. There was no way, even drunk, he would do Sammy's girlfriend. He was head over whipped heals for that girl. He stood from the bed. Damn he was drunk last night. His head pounded with a small hangover. All he could remember were piercing blue eyes. Dean smiled as he walked through the small apartment. Charlie and Jo were cuddled on the couch, each holding a mug of coffee. Dean smiled at the two then followed his nose. He found Sammy with a heaping pile of crisp bacon. Gabe and Lucifer were both there fighting over something to do with coffee when he walked in.

"If you two don't shut up, Ill grind you both into coffee," Jo growled from the living room. Gabe and Luci both shut up. Dean chuckled. Neither wanted to take the petite blonde on a normal day. Now she was irritable.

"Morning Dean. I'm begginging to think the only time we'll see each other is when i carry your drunk ass to Sam's bed," Luci said with mock hurt.

"Dean-o go wake Cassie, Jess and Balthy." Gabe ordered. Dean grunted and went to wake Jess. Dean never thought of Balthazar. He wasn't in the living room with Jo and Charlie. Maybe he slept in Cas's room. He pushed the thought down as soon as he had it. Once Jess was awake, he moved on to Cas. When he opened the door, he gasped aloud. Balthazar and Cas were both, what looked like, naked, cuddled in the bed. Balthazar had his arm thrown over Cas's pale, muscled, chest, hugging him tightly. Cas must have heard him because he began to squirm under Balthazar's grip. Dean was furious. Someone didn't want to mention that Cas was in a relationship? He was about to loose it and rip the British man off Cas, when he spoke.

"Balthy, get off of me," His gruff sleepy voice growled, eyes still closed.

"You know i like to cuddle, we've cuddled since we were seven!" The Britt whined.

"Go cuddle with your damn boyfriend, because if you don't let go, i will push you out." Cas countered. Balthazar had a boyfriend? Why was he in bed with Cas? Balthy hugged Castiel's torso tighter, making him growl. Dean loved that growl. In a swift movement, Cas dumped Balthazar on the ground and burrowed back under the covers. Dean looked and found Balthazar still in his dark wash jeans. Relief flooded through him. He needed Cas, but he needed to do it right. Lisa was a whirlwind. Cas would be slow and steady and perfect. Both men were oblivious to Dean. He cleared his throat and they both snapped to attention. All Dean could see of Cas from his cave was two perfect blue eyes.

"Sam and Gabe say that breakfast is ready," He turned and walked back to the kitchen, a plan quickly forming in his mind.

**YAY! So it's now officially slowed down. Please review! I would love the imput!**


	6. Mary's Pie

**I love you guys so much! For Gustin azza Luci and Gabe might be wrong about their plan, but c'mon its Gabe and Luci :P do they ever have good plans? And there will a lot more Cas in this chapter! I don't own SPN**

Dean walked into the kitchen smiling. Sam, Gabe, and Lucifer were completely stunned as Dean grabbed a handful of bacon, humming Bad Company to himself. Balthazar and Cas came in soon after, fully dressed. Cas was growling under his breath.

"Oh Cassie, never were a morning person were you?" Gabe teased. Cas growled in response. Dean and Lucifer chuckled softly. There was a horrible ringing, as One Direction blared from Balthazar's pocket. Charlie and Jo yelled at him as Cas let out a feral growl. Dean threw a piece of bacon at him. His head was pounding.

"Hey babe," Balthy drawled.

"Tell Raphael I'm in hangover mode and need lollipops," Gabe ordered sourly. That mad had a weird obsession with candy. Balthazar laughed and conveyed the message.

"Raphy says happy birthday idiot," Balthazar says to Cas. He had gotten over his growling and thanked him formally. Dean raised an eyebrow, sensing bad blood. Gabe shook his head slightly and dropped it. Dean watched the two interact and concluded they were very similar to Sammy and him, just more like a chick flick. After breakfast, Charlie drove Balthazar and Jo back to the roadhouse and Sam took Jess and Lucifer to their respective homes. Gabe went with, secretly hoping Dean would make a move. When they left, Cas excused himself to shower, and Dean's mind was left to wander.

He thought of Cas. When he went to wake him. His hair was a mess and his voice gruff from sleep. Dean heard the shower turn off and controlled his thoughts. He got up, intending to take a nice cold shower, when the bathroom door opened and Cas walked out with only a towel on. Dean couldn't help it, he stared. When his eyes found Cas's ice blue orbs, he stopped.

"Did you need something Dean?" Cas asked. Dean was gone.

"Uh... I... uh don't know?" Dean said, confused and very flustered. No man or woman had ever affected him like this. Cas smiled at his discomfort and walked to his room. Dean snapped back to attention and quickly got into a cold shower. This blue eyed man would be the death of him. When he got out, Sam and Gabe still weren't back yet, so he took his chance. He put on his tight-in-the-right-places jeans and muscle hugging cotton T. Cas was lounging on the couch, in black jeans and a white button down, watching TV They hugged his form perfectly. Dean began to drool and turned around, talking himself out of it, but quickly turned around making himself speak.

"Hey Cas?" He said. Cas looked up from the daytime sitcom. Dean gulped. His eyes. They were so many layers again. Within three days, Dean had seen so many different emotions in those eyes. He could almost tell what mood he was in by the color of his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes Dean?" His voice was gruff and went straight to Deans lower half. Cas looked Dean over. He knew if Dean turned around, those jeans would be perfect, not to mention the shirt. His very noticeable muscles were perfect. Cas wanted him, bad. Dean looked very uncomfortable, and Cas loved it. He was biting his lip and it was extremely sexy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me sometime?" Dean asked. He lifted his arm and scratched his neck. Cas smiled a wonderful smile.

"Yes Dean, i would like that very much." Cas said. "Tomorrow?" Dean nodded smiling back at him. "Join me?" Dean nodded again and sat down on the couch.

"What is 'Supernatural'?" Dean asked. Cas laughed.

"Uh, its this show about two brothers who hunt monster and demons and such. It is actually very accurate in lore and myth." Cas mused. Dean smiled.

"I take it you are interested in lore and myth?" Dean asked.

"Yes actually. I'm minoring in it." Cas smiled. Dean was impressed.

"You're minoring in that? What could you possibly be majoring in?" He asked

"I'm studying to be a high school English teacher." Cas said smiling.

"Lore, Language and Myth? Very suitable for you." Dean mused. Cas looked into his green eyes and raised an eyebrow. "When we first met. You had the total teachers getup. Tie, white button down, trench coat." Dean felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Is that a bad thing?" Cas asked, loving the red flush in Deans cheeks.

"No! It was... uh... sexy," Dean grinned. It was Cas's turn to blush. Dean smiled wider. His blue eyes were the brightest he'd ever seen. Happy, Dean concluded. Bright equals happy. Cas looked at Dean smiling. He would very much enjoy this possible relationship. They continued to watch the show, laughing at how Dan and Castiel were obviously hot for each other.

"So Castiel, are you an the show Castiel, one in the same?" Deans asked.

"Yes actually, it's quite amazing that the angel of Thursday was chosen, and not others. Balthazar is named from an angel too. That's why we were friends as kids, our parents were extreme Christians." Cas explained. Dean whistled.

"So does that mean you are christian?" Dean asked, starving for information about Cas.

"No actually. I do not believe in god anymore. I used to, but lots happens that he should be there for, but he's not. My turn. What is your fascination with pie? Sam has mentioned that his older brother has a very creepy obsession with pie, so?" Cas asked. He was also starving for information. Dean chuckled.'

"It's so perfect and warm and flaky. I mean it's just pie, there is nothing better." Dean smiled. "Since you brought it up, I'm going to get some. Would you care to join me?" Dean asked smiling.

"Yes Dean i think i would love some pie," Cas smiled. He rose from the couch and grabbed his trench coat, following Dean out the door.

"Hello Baby," Dean said.

"It's nice to see you again," Cas said smiling. Dean grinned. Cas practically encouraged his love of his car. Dean drove to a little diner down the street. _Mary's._ The sign said.

"Okay I'm gonna warn you now. This. Is my mom's diner." Dean said squirming in his seat. Cas's mouth opened in shock. "We can go somewhere else if that would be more comfortable," Dean started.

"No i would like to meet your mother," Cas said smiling. He got out of the car before Dean could say anything. He quickly followed as Cas walked up to the door, but Dean jogged ahead and held the door open for him. This was so a date, Cas though to himself.

"Dean!" A pretty older women said. She had long blonde hair and Dean's green eyes, or Dean had her green eyes. She gave him a big hug.

"Hey Mom," he said smiling. She looked at Cas. "Mom, this is Cas," he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Winchester." Cas said formally.

"Mary please," She said smiling warmly. Cas smiled back. She turned back to Dean. "Fresh apple pie, just out of the oven, would you like anything Cas sweetie?"

"Just pie thank you," he said smiling. Dean sat at the bar and Cas followed. Soon Mary had placed large slices of pie in front of them, and returned to her other customers, giving them privacy. "So would this be a date Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yes I would call it a date. Now each your pie before I do. Mom makes the best pie i have ever tasted." Dean smiled. Cas returned the smile and took a bite.

"Holy crap this is good pie," he said.

"I told you!" Dean said, his pie almost half gone. Cas laughed and dove back into his pie. When they were done with their pie, they continued to laugh and talk over coffee for another hour. When they finally left, Mary gave Dean a hug, and then pulled Cas in for one too. She gave Dean a knowing look and a nod as Dean held the door for Cas again. Dean smiled and winked.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Dean stood by the Impala thinking. Cas gave him a curious look.

"I don't know whether or not i should kiss you. Specially because we are going to the same place and all." Dean said. They stood about a foot apart, tension practically palpable.

"I guess I'll make that decision for you," Cas said. He close the space between them quickly and tilted his head up, barely brushing Dean's lips to his. Dean responded by pulling Cas flush with his body. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. The kiss was deep and passionate. Neither wanting it to end. Dean ran his tongue along Cas's bottom lip, who granted him entry immediately. Their tongues met, bringing a new ferocity to the kiss. Cas pulled away, gasping for air.

"I like your decision," Dean said, also struggling for air. "So can i officially ask you to be my boyfriend and have you say yes?"

"Yes you could ask, and i would undoubtedly say yes," Cas said smiling. Dean removed his hands from Cas's hips, who groaned, but brought his arms away from Dean's neck. Dean smiled at the smaller mans reaction.

"Let me tell you, i have wanted to do that since i first met you," Dean said, pulling Cas up the stairs to the apartment.

"What about Lisa?" Cas asked confused.

"I wasn't going to," Dean said, stopping at the door. "But, you have this affect on me that no one else ever has." He leaned in and kissed the beautiful man once again, but quickly pulled back. "Never ever repeat that to Sammy. Way to chick flick for me." Cas laughed. Dean was perfect. His eyes were a perfect emerald, that were getting darker by the second, filled with lust. His voice rough from lack of air. His lips formed a smile. They were teasing him. He grabbed Dean's brown leather jacket and pulled him forward, claiming his already kiss swollen lips as his own. Dean's hands found Cas's back and began to explore as the door to the apartment flew open and Gabriel stood open mouthed in the entrance.

"EWWWW Stop sucking face!" He yelled, quickly slamming the door again. Dean and Cas both looked at each other, grinning, before disentangling and walking into the apartment.

**AWWWW finally together :) I hope you like it so far and will continue to read it! Be fore warned! In a few chapters there will be sex! hence the M rating. soooo skip it, read it, or turn back now. Pleeeease please review! It would be absolutely amazing! I love you all who are reading and reviewing, you make the next chapter :)**


	7. Break-up

**Okay so it's been about a week, so I figured it's time to update. I was kinda thinking of scrapping it, but then a ton of people began to favorite and follow, so I thought, let's roll!**

"So I take it that you're like, together now?" Sam said awkwardly as Cas and Dean shuffled into the room. Cas's eyes shifted around the room, avoiding Sam.

"Why yes Sammy, we are," Dean said, grinning. He grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him into a one armed hug. Sam grimaced at the already awkward situation.

"G-ground r-rules!" Sam sputtered out. Gabe laughed silently behind Sam's back. Dean and Cas both cracked smiles. "No kissing, making out, or whatever when we are in the apartment!" He breathed deeply, before smiling at his accomplishment. Dean grinned devilishly at Gabe, who nodded. Before Cas knew what had happened, Dean spun him around and pressed their lips together. Sam's eyes widened and he sputtered about rules. Gabe couldn't help it; he burst into laughter, shocking Sam even more. Dean and Cas broke apart and found tears running down Gabe's face. Cas was slightly red from the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

"Okay okay, we will follow your stupid rules Sammy. Don't get your panties in a twist." Dean said. Sam smiled tentatively before turning to glare at Gabe.

"Fine, now if you excuse me, I have a date with Jessica," He said pompously. He then turned and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Dean and Gabe snickered.

"His date is in like two hours?" Gabe noted.

"Hour to do the hair, another hour to find the best clothes," Cas explained. Gabe busted up laughing again. Cas and Dean fell onto the couch, Dean pulling Cas onto his lap. He shot a questioning look at Gabe.

"Oh please, Cassy leads a good lei," Gabe said. Cas blushed violent red.

"GABRIEL NOVAK!" He yelled. Gabe looked shocked until he saw the red tint of his brother's face. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas's waiste, hoping they were at the stage. They obviously were, because Cas leaned back subconsciously. Gabe saw this tiny movement and smiled inwardly. His brother was so far in. They all sat in the assorted chairs and watched TV until Sammy came out, looking refreshed and ready for his date. Gabe wolf whistled. Sammy was wearing a deep maroon button up with a grey suit jacket over dark jeans.

"Lookin' good Sammy," Dean said. Sam ignored both of them and looked at Cas, who stood up. Gabe and Dean watched as Cas walked over to Sam and looked him over, twirling his finger slowly.

"What is this again?" He said, not removing his gaze from Sam.

"Two years," Sam breathed.

"For god sakes put on real pants!" Cas cried alarmingly. Sam grinned and turned back to his room. When he came out again, Sam was now wearing the grey jacket with matching slacks. Cas stepped forward and unbuttoned the top two buttons of Sam's shirt. "Go get her," Cas said with a wink. He sat back down and continued to watch TV. Dean and Gabe looked between Sam and Cas with a new awe.

"See ya later guys," Sam said walking out the door. Gabe and Dean both looked at Cas.

"What was that, little bro?" Gabriel said.

""I believe that was what you would call me being 'the gay best friend'," he answered nonchalantly.

"So these past three years, you have been checking Sammy out in order to help him out on his dates?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes Dean that is one way to put it." Cas answered.

"Okay," Dean said. He looked back at the crappy sitcom. Gabe was still in awe.

"My Cassie the gay best friend?" He asked again. Cas really had come out of his shell. Gabe felt even more love toward the Winchesters now.

"Yes Gabe, I'm the gay best friend," Cas sighed. Gabe nodded and looked away. The night dragged on, waiting to hear about Sammy's date. Dean noted that Cas looked awefully jittery and kept looking at the clock.

"Hey Cas," Dean whispered.

"Yes Dean?" Cas whispered back.

"You realize the time on the clock has rarely changed since you looked about a minute ago," Dean whispered. Cas smiled and fought a blush.

"I'm waiting," Cas explained.

"For?" Dean asked.

"You'll see." Cas said, ending the conversation. Gabe had fallen asleep on the loveseat and was snoring quietly. Cas removed himself from Dean's arms, who groaned with displeasure. Cas smiled to himself. He had thought the same thing. Cas walked over to Gabe and gingerly picked him up. Dean watched in awe as the slim, beautiful man carried his older, and much heavier, brother into his room without slight hesitation. Cas came back and sat back on the couch with Dean. Dean pulled him onto his lap again and wrapped his arm around his waist. Dean fought down his blush. He was acting like a damn teenager. Cas's blue eyes shown with a deep content, his lips were curved into a perfect half smile. These two made Dean's heart flutter. Oh my god. He was not only a teenager, but a teenage girl.

"Cas," Dean started. Cas turned his beautiful clue eyes on him. Dean's breath hitched. Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Dean?" Cas smirked.

"Can I kiss you?" Dean practically breathed out. They were less than an inch apart now.

"Yes," Cas breathed back. Dean crashed their lips together. Dean ran his tongue on Cas's bottom lip, and Cas happily obliged. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's as their tongues met and they fought for dominance. Dean was normally in control, but quickly let Cas take control. Dean was always in control, but Cas was beautiful in charge and Dean would never take that away. Cas shifted his legs and ended up straddling Dean's hips. Dean moaned as Cas deepened the kiss, running his hands through the ends of Dean's short hair. Cas took his moan as an invitation, because he then began to grind his hips into Dean's. Dean's breath hitched as he felt Cas's hard on. Dean was about to respond when they heard someone fiddling with the lock. They sprang apart as Sam burst into the apartment.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. Sam's eyes were red and filled with tears. Sam looked at the pair of them before sprinting to his room. Dean tried to follow, but Cas put a hand on his arm.

"This might be a job for 'the gay best friend' Dean." Cas said softly. Dean's eyes had a frantic look, but he nodded and let Cas go. Cas knocked on the door softly.

"Dean, go away." Sam whined.

"It's not Dean, Sam," Cas said.

"Fine, come in Cas." Sam resigned. Cas opened the door and found Sam laying fully clothed on the bed, his face stuffed in his pillow. Cas slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to Sam.

"What happened Sam," He asked. Sam sniffed before wiping his eyes.

"You know what I was going to do Cas. You know I was gonna propose. Everything was going awesome, we were laughing and everything was perfect. We were just about to order dessert, when I did it. I got down on my knee, gave me speal." Sam stopped to sniff and sit up. "She smiled and she began to cry. I thought she was happy. But then her smile was gone and she began to bawl. I didn't know what I did. Everyone was staring. She cried for at least five minutes. Then she looked at me and said 'Sam Winchester, I love you so much, but I cannot marry you' she broke down again and I was stunned. I managed to ask why. Jessica, the most perfect women I have ever met said 'I cheated on you' before she got up and ran from the restaurant. I guess the only thing I got away from that was free dinner." Sam broke down and curled into Castiel's side. There was a knock on the door.

"Dean not now," Cas said, slightly annoyed.

"Dean-o is not at the door," Gabriel said, peaking his head in. Gabe walked in without further invitation, and took a seat on the other side of Sam. "So Samsquatch. I heard." Sam was still curled into Cas's side. Gabe gave Cas a sad look. Cas had never seen Gabe look like that. Ever.

"C'mon Sammy, I'll take care of you now. Go away Cassie. We need to have our weekly, 'our brothers are dating' club meeting." Gabe pulled Sam closer to him and shooed Cas away. Sam smiled and gave Cas a nod. Gabe quickly spun around the room, constructing a small, makeshift fort. Cas smiled as Gabe shooed him and crawled into the fort with Sam. He heard Sam's weak laugh and smiled to himself, before leaving the room.

**ARG! I hated writing this chapter. I must say i am a total fan of Jess, but i do ship Sabriel a teeny bit more, so it won out. :) PLEASE R&R! it means so much when you do :)**


	8. Cas's Story

**So it's time for another update! I have gone back and done some editing, (thanks anon) I didn't realize was truly needed. I've gotten amazing response. A special thank you to Xovan-cloud-guardian! Thank you for the compliment. It meant a lot to me :)**

Cas walked into the living room to an even more frantic Dean. His wild green eyes found Cas's.

"What happened Cas," He said practically sprinting to Cas. Cas held up a hand and Dean stop. Cas placed both hands, cupping Dean's cheeks before speaking.

"They broke up Dean, calm down. I will let Sam tell you okay?" Cas's voice was soft, holding layers of sadness. This alone made Dean want to cry. What had happened made Cas that sad? Dean only imagined the worse.

"Is he in there alone?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head, a small smile graced his lips.

"No Gabe is with him," Cas said, releasing his hold on Dean's face. Dean looked confused. "They have become very good friends," Cas explained, almost spiteful. Dean nodded, and pulled Cas back to the couch. Supernatural was on again.

"You missed the beginning, Jared is I don't know where, and Cas and Dan are trying to find Raphael. Hey isn't that Balthazar's boyfriend's name?" Dean asked casually, letting himself relax about Sammy. Cas tensed slightly.

"Yes it is," he replied formally. Dean sighed inwardly. They may be dating, but Dean had a lot to do to melt Cas. He felt Cas sigh. "I will tell you if you wish?" He said nervously.

"You don't have to Cas," Dean said smiling. "I don't mean to pry." Dean pulled Cas onto his lap again, wrapping his arms around his waist. Cas loved it. More than he would ever admit. Being held was new and he definitely needed it. Damn Gabriel. Cas smiled and pressed his forehead to Dean's.

"I am not… overly fond of Raphael. You must understand that only two people know about this," he began. "You must also understand that Balthy is my absolute best friend, besides Sam. We literally grew up together. We met when we were six and we were inseparable. When they started dating, I was very happy for them. Nothing changed between Balthy and I. We were still extremely close, we still slept in the same bed, and took teased each other, but Raphael didn't understand. Balthy and Raphael loved each other, I could see that. But Raphael didn't believe Balthy and I were just friends, soo he took it upon himself to… remind me whose Balthy was." Cas stopped and swallowed audibly. Dean could see he was having trouble with the memory, so he closed the miniscule distance and kissed his reassuringly. Cas relaxed, feeling secure is Dean's embrace. Cas pulled away and began again. "One night I was walking home from Balthy's and I was reminded." Cas said darkly.

"Cas you don't have-" Dean started, but Cas put a finger on his lips.

"I was walking home when I was jumped. I was slammed against a brick wall, and looked up to find Raphael and his best friend Crowley standing above me. They uh… taught me my lesson. I knew Balthy loved Raphael, so I refused to stand in the way. I backed off. I grew a lot closer to Sam, and things just kinda stayed that way." Cas finished. Dean was speechless.

"He what!?" Dean yelled. Almost throwing Cas off his lap.

"Dean calm down. It's over now. I understand that Balthy and I have, or had a very odd relationship. It probably wasn't appropriate." Cas said sadly. Green found blue, and Dean began to control his temper.

"There is nothing wrong with your friendship. Balthazar should know what Raphael did though Cas. That was waaay out of line, and let me tell you. That son of a bitch better not do it again or he'll have another thing commin." Dean stewed. "You are right though. You are somewhat odd." Dean said putting a smile on his face, for Cas. He was going to kill Raphael. Cas mocked hurt.

"Well I guess there goes this relationship," he teased, but Dean took it to heart. He grabbed Castiel's face and kissed him passionately.

"Not gonna happen." Dean breathed out. Cas smiled and leaned in for another kiss, but was cut short by a howling laugh from Sam's room. Cas and Dean both looked toward the room, eyebrows raised. The laugh rang through the apartment again, this time followed by another softer laugh. Dean and Cas looked back at each other and smiled. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas again, softer now.

"So movie marathon?" Cas asked pulling back. Dean grinned enthusiastically.

"Yes! So Cas, this relationship might not work if you answer this question wrong. Star Wars or Star Trek?" Dean asked seriously.

"Star Wars. All the way." Cas replied, just as seriously. Dean grinned widely. His green eyes shone. Cas had known him for three days and he already knew they had never shined like that before. Cas returned Dean's smile and slid off his lap. Dean made a small noise of protest before Cas got up and put the movie in. "This was the movie we were watching before you so rudely interrupted the other night." Cas pouted slightly as he slid back onto the couch.

"Well I'm sorry I so rudely interrupted, will you ever forgive me?" Dean teased.

"I don't know you interrupted at the best part." Cas said, not caving just yet.

"Wait wait, I interrupted at the big reveal? The 'I AM YOUR FATHER' reveal? I wouldn't forgive me either." Dean scoffed. Cas smiled and leaned into Dean's side, ready for the movie.

"Cassie," a voice said. "Cassie wake up." Cas groaned. Gabriel's voice was soft and distant. Cas groaned again and rolled over. "Cassie you have to wake up. You'll be extremely pissed if you sleep on the couch." Cas was extremely confused. The couch? He slowly opened his eyes and found Gabe leaning over him. Cas was so warm. He looked around and found his limbs tangled with Dean's. Dean was looking down at him, smiling. Cas groaned and buried his head in Dean's chest.

"C'mon Cas, even I know you won't be happy if you don't sleep well." Dean cooed. Cas growled in return, but separated himself from Dean. Gabe pulled him from the couch, but quickly excused himself. Cas saw him go into his room, and sighed. Subtle Gabe, subtle. Dean got up and wrapped his arms around Cas. "I had fun tonight Cas. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?" Dean asked.

"Of course Dean. I also found tonight very enjoyable," Cas replied, his voice muffled in Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled. Formal Cas was adorable Cas. "Goodnight Dean," Cas said pulling away. Before he was able to pull away completely, Dean leaned in and kissed Cas softly. It was the kind of kiss that sent tingles down Cas's spine. It was warm and soft, making Cas feel protected.

"Goodnight Cas," Dean whispered. Cas smiled and pulled away, walking to his room. Dean smiled, knowing Cas was walking slow on purpose.

Cas walked in to find Gabe snuggled in bed. Cas stripped his clothes, threw on black plaid pajama pants and crawled in next to Gabe. He quickly fell asleep, knowing Gabe was already cuddling.

A shrill noise rang through the apartment. Cas's hand flew out from under the covers and slammed his alarm. Monday. Cas had class today. He slowly sat up and gently pushed Gabe off. Cas got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and quickly got in the steaming mist. He stood and let the hot water relax the tension in his shoulders. He was always tense. He has been for years, but today he realized he wasn't as tense as usual. Cas lathered his hair, and rinsed. When he was finished he turned off the shower and exited the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was still slightly disoriented, but looked up when he heard a gasp.

"Uh… hi… Uh… Cas…" Dean stuttered. Dean's eyes were glued to Cas's, trying to keep his self control in check. Cas smiled and Dean swallowed.

"Morning Dean." Cas said, before striding past him, into his own room. Dean exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. Gabe was sitting up in bed, when Cas came in.

"Was that Dean-o I heard, trying to keep him shit?" He mumbled. Cas only smiled as he rifled through his closet. He pulled out a pair of boxers, black jeans, a grey v-neck, and a navy blue cardigan. "Damn Cassie. Goin' casual are we?" Gabe made a quick mental note of what he was wearing.

"Yes Gabe, I'm not in the mood for my normal attire." Cas replied stiffly. Gabe sighed inwardly. He may be with Dean, but Cas still had a lot to forgive. Gabe got up and quickly changed into jeans and a grey button up. There was no doubt where Cas had received many of his quirks. Though Gabriel was laid back, he still looked his best. He grabbed a candy bar from an unknown place and began to munch on it. "Do you ever eat anything else?" Cas asked.

"Yes I ate pancakes yesterday morning," Gabe countered smiling.

"Don't remind me," Cas growled. He left the room before Gabe could say anything. He walked through the apartment and found Sam and Dean eating a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

"Just in time Cas," Sam said. "Any later and you would be late."

"Genius statement for pre-law," Cas teased. Dean smiled and his boyfriend's appearance. He could get used to casual sexy. Cas sat down and dug in.

"Late for what, might I ask?" Dean inquired.

"Class, I got Mythology with Professor Barns," Cas answered, mouth filled with food.

"Aw Pam has a soft spot for you, don't act like you don't get by easy," Sam said. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Professor Pamela Barns has had an uber crush on Cas since freshmen year. I was there when she first met him. Her eyes practically burned from Cas's hotness." Cas smirked, but didn't quite eating.

"Oh really? Maybe I should meet my competition." Dean said.

"If anyone was your competition it would be Charlie. She's my favorite," Cas said smiling.

"Too bad you're on complete opposite ends of the spectrum." Sam said. "You two are so cute together." Dean coughed. Cas smiled. "Hey it's true! You guys were darling on Cas's birthday. You slow danced and it was adorable."

"Thanks Sam," Dean grumbled. Cas sat back silently, smiling at Dean's jealousy.

"Well guys, thank you for breakfast, but I gotta go. I'm meeting Charlie and Chuck at the coffee shop to compare notes." Cas smiled at Dean's look, but made it disappear with a quick kiss."

"Oh no," Sam said, his face falling. "We forgot Chuck for your party."

"Oh no I called. He was going out with Becky, and no one wanted that." Sam shuddered as Cas said Becky's name. "Becky is completely and totally in love with Sam, even if she is with Chuck. It's weird. God only knows what she would do with you," Cas explained. Gabe walked in, a new candy bar in hand and Cas's backpack in another.

"You aren't allowed to have your bag till I get a hug Cassie." He said. Cas obliged, knowing a fight would make him be late. Gabe smiled and handed over the bag.

"Bye guys!" he yelled running out the door.

**SO not a lot happened this chapter, but i felt that it was needed. I'm introducing a few new characters next chapter, but i needed to set it up. Hope you like is and review! **


	9. Queen of Moons

**Guys there is no excuse for how long it's been! I'm sorry and i will upload another chapter in a day or so! Hope you like **

"Cas over here!" Charlie yelled when Cas walked into the coffee shop. He ordered a latte and quickly joined them.

"Cas?" He inquired.

"Hey Dean calls you that, why can't we? And what's with the casual wear?" She asked taking in his jeans and cardigan.

"I felt no need for the button up today and because Dean is my boyfriend," Cas slipped quietly, sipping his coffee.

"What!? Oh my god Cas!" Charlie yelled. She was absolutely beaming. Chuck chose that moment to walk over.

"What did Castiel do now?" Chuck was a small man, with a knack for writing.

"Cas got himself a boyfriend!" Charlie yelled. Several heads turned toward them and Chuck's mouth hung open.

"Charlie come down," Cas pleaded. "It's not that big of a deal." Chuck snorted.

"Why do we call him Cas now?" Chuck inquired, still shocked. "What happened to, 'My name is Castiel.'"

"Because Dean, his boyfriend, gave it to him," Charlie said, smiling, but no longer yelling.

"Dean huh?" Chuck asked.

"Yes Chuck. Cas is dating Dean Winchester." Charlie beamed.

"What?! Sam's brother?!" Chuck was in awe.

"Yes Chuck. How was your date with Becky?" Cas asked, changing the subject. Charlie was instantly intrigued. Chuck swallowed.

"She… uh… dumped me." Chuck said, looking into his coffee. Charlie and Cas shared a pained look.

"I'm sorry honey," Charlie said, putting her hand on Chuck's arm. Chuck shrugged.

"Nah it's okay, so are we comparing notes or talking about relationship?" He asked pulling out his notebook. Cas and Charlie followed suit and continued to discuss their Greek and Roman Mythology notes.

The three walked into their class to find Professor Pamela and a half empty class room.

"Hello Charlie, Chuck… Castiel" She said smiling. Charlie choked back a laugh and Chuck grinned.

"Professor Barns," They said in unison, before taking their seats in the middle on the room. The room slowly began to fill, and soon Professor Barns started her lecture.

"So when we last met, we were talking about the Oracle of Delphi. People came from miles to ask Pythia about their future and she gave them prophecies. Now you know the basics, we will be starting a project. You will each be looking into your future. You will write a prophecy for your own future. It is due in exactly two weeks. That's all for this class. Have fun!" Pam dismissed them all. "Castiel, Chuck, Charlie come here." She called before they walked through the door. They both turned and walked back to her desk. "You three are my best students, and next week there is a big party all about Mythology, full of professors and big wigs. We are all to invite our best students and you three are it. So what do ya say?"

"Dates?" Cas asked quickly. Charlie and Chuck sent him sideways looks.

"Yes each of your invitations is you plus one. Why Catiel you have someone you wanna ask?" Professor Barns asked, trying to hold her glee. Oh god she thinks it's her, Charlie thought. Cas returned her smile, not knowing the meaning. She handed them all thick gold envelopes.

"I hope to see you all there." She said, giving Cas a pointed look. Chuck could barely contain his laughter. Charlie grabbed Cas and pulled him away.

"Dean would love to go!" Charlie said loudly.

"Oh I don't know, Sam would like it more, but so would Gabe," Cas said as they walked to the door. Chuck was still standing at Professor Barns desk, laughing.

"Dean, Sam and Gabe?" Professor Barns asked.

"He's gay," Chuck have breathed.

"Chuck, are you coming?" Cas asked. Chuck nodded and ran after them. Professor Barns was left slightly stunned.

"Cas she thought you were going with her." Charlie said as soon as they were in the court yard.

"What?! Why would I ask her?" Cas asked.

"Why would you ask who?" A deep voice asked from behind Cas. They all turned to find Dean Winchester with his hands in his pockets.

"Dean!" Cas yelled in surprise. Chuck's mouth hung open and Charlie grinned.

"Hey Dean!" Charlie said. Dean smiled and held out his hand to Chuck.

"I'm Dean Winchester." He said. Chuck took his hand.

"I've heard," he breathed. Dean looked at Cas smiling. "Charlie wouldn't shut up about you this morning." Cas and Charlie snorted at Dean's face.

"So Whatcha doin here?" Cas asked.

"Well I asked Sam and he said you only had this one class today, so I'm kidnapping you for a pre-date date. Hope you guys don't mind." Dean smiled at Chuck and Charlie.

"Not at all!" They said together. Cas glared.

"I can speak for myself," He hissed.

"Sorry Cassie-darling!" They said simultaneously.

"I should never have introduced you to Balthazar. I hate you both." Cas grumbled. Dean snorted.

"Well if you will excuse us, I'm kidnapping my boyfriend." Dean said, making Cas blush.

"Have fun you too!" Charlie yelled.

They were on the other side of the courtyard when Cas's phone buzzed.

**From: Queen of Moons**

**To:Castiel**

**Don't forget protection! And for the love of the Moon Queen, make sure people know not to come in.**

Dean looked over Cas's shoulder when he saw Cas's deep red blush. He immediately snorted and began to laugh.

"Queen of Moons?" Dean asked between breaths.

"Charlie is a LARPer," Cas explained before sending a quick reply.

**From: Castiel**

**To: Queen of Rooms**

**Really Charlie? Did you have to bring that up?**

"What did she bring up? And for the love of the Moon Queen what is a LARPer." Dean tried to compose himself.

**From: Queen of Moons**

**To: Castiel**

_** When the tent**_** is ****_rockin_****' don't come a knockin'**

"Oh my god you didn't" Dean asked, looking at Cas. He found his boyfriend beat red. "Oh my god you did."

"We were camping. We were sharing a tent. How was I supposed to know she hooked up with the guide!" Cas practically yelled.

"Hey it couldn't have been that bad." Dean said, trying to comfort Cas.

"Oh it was." Cas said. "C'mon, I'm starving." Cas pulled Dean all the way to the apartment.

"Was he at least good looking?" Dean asked still trying not to laugh as they walked into the apartment. Cas stopped and looked at Dean, his head tilted to the side. "What?" Dean asked, hoping he didn't say anything wrong.

"Charlie's gay." Cas said. Dean couldn't help it, he burst into laughter. Cas grimaced. "You see how is was that bad. Completely awkward and I had no idea what I was walking into." Dean was still laughing.

"Okay," Dean wheezed. "I see how that might have been bad. Hilarious but completely awkward." He was starting to breath normally again.

"Hey why are you laughing at my Cassie!" Gabe yelled barreling into the living room. At this Cas couldn't help it. He laughed so hard he began to hiccup. The sight of his tiny brother charging Dean Winchester was too much.

Dean grinned. He loved when Cas laughed. It was like a million angels singing. He would make Cas laugh more.

Gabe looked shocked but grinned. These Winchesters were going to be the making of his brother, unless the hurt him. Unless they make him worse than ever.

**So Dean and Cas are getting closer and closer! Yay! Plleeeeeease R&R!**


	10. Clarence

**Ugh it's been too long. I have like no excuses, but here it is! Some nice happy times ensue! I do not own Supernatural.**

"Gabe, food's ready!" Sam called from the kitchen.

"Good, I'm starving dear," Dean yelled back, walking into the kitchen. Cas and Gabe followed. Sam turned around and gave Dean his best bitch face.

"I was talking to my lover, not my needy ex- husband." Sam teased.

"Bitch," Dean growled.

"Jerk," Sam countered. Cas laughed and reached into the fridge for a Mountain Dew.

"So was what was Charlie saying?" Dean asked. Sam handed Gabe a turkey sandwich and a bag of potato chips. Dean eyed the chips, before Sam shoved a bag into his hands.

"Ooooh what was Miss. Charlie saying?" Gabe cooed.

"Well apparently Professor Barns was under the impression that I was going to ask her out." Cas said thoughtfully. Dean choked on the chips he had just shoved in his mouth. Cas looked over worriedly. Sam was grinning.

"And what gave her that thought Cas?" He asked.

"Well she gave Charlie, Chuck, and I invitations to some Mythology Ball and I asked about dates. Chuck started giggling and she said yes of course the invites are a plus one. She was apparently flirting because Charlie grabbed my hand and loudly asked if I was brining Sam, Gabe, or Dean." Cas said, shrugging. Gabe burst into laughter and Sam grinned.

"Whoa whoa, why would you bring Gabe or Sam?" Dean asked.

"Cas has brought me to many school functions. He has no date. I wanna go." Sam answered. Gabe was silent, and staring at Castiel.

"The forever oblivious Castiel." Gabe sighed smiling.

"I am not oblivious Gabe!" Cas said grumpily.

"Cas, you are the definition of oblivious." Sam countered. Cas looked at Dean, trying to get help. Dean smiled and shrugged.

"I'd have to look at the evidence," he said.

"Cassie, I knew you were gay before you did. You didn't realize you were gay till you had a boyfriend." Gabe pointed out. Cas scowled. Dean snorted into his bag of chips.

"You should talk Dean!" Sam exclaimed. "I had to give you a pep talk for your first guy. I was fifteen." Gabe and Cas burst into laughter.

"That's not that bad. Gabe you took forever to realize you just didn't care. You had me make a list of everyone you ever talked about." Cas looked at Sam and Dean. "Gabe was seventeen and my list was three pages." Sam howled. Dean and Cas quickly followed as Gabe looked around smugly.

"Take note. This was just who I talked about. I made my own list and it came out five pages." He bragged.

"One half candy whore," Dean said.

"One half prank whore," Cas followed

"One half man whore," Sam finished. Gabe smiled and lifted his arms.

"I give you Gabriel Novak!" He yelled. All four men laughed for a good five minutes until there was a knock on the door. It was soft and slightly timid. Dean was the closest one to breathing, so he slowly stood and walked to the door. Still smiling and laughing, he opened the door.

"Dean," Lisa whispered. The shadow of a laugh dropped from Dean's face.

"Dean-O! Who's at the door!" Gabe called.

"Yea it's time for a crappy movie marathon!" Cas yelled. They walked in, still laughing. Gabe was giving Cas an awkward piggy back ride as Sam laughed behind them. They all stopped when they saw Dean's face. "Dean?" Cas asked hesitantly. Sam looked past his brother and stifled a gasp.

"Lisa," He said. Cas and Gabe looked from Sam, to Dean, to Lisa. Cas drunk her in. Long dark hair. Deep brown eyes. Pretty. Just Dean's type.

"Well Dean-O, look who has a type." Gabe said somewhat icily. Cas couldn't help but agree. He wasn't full of himself, but he was perfectly aware he was unnaturally pretty for a guy. But still, Cas smacked Gabe on the back of the head.

"C'mon Gabe. Dean-O looks like he needs some time with Lisa." Cas said, jumping off Gabe's back. Sam grabbed his car keys and tossed Cas his trench coat. Dean sent them all pleading glances. But none succumbed. He needed to deal with this. Dean's eyes met Cas's. They were back to their hard slate. Every so often there was a flash of something bright and wild.

Shit. Cas was pissed. He knew he needed to deal with this, but he was Castiel's now. He watched as Gabe, Cas and Sam filed past Lisa. Sam shot him a look. It clearly said he had hurt Cas and Sam would take Cas's side.

"I can't believe she showed up," Sam said perplexed. He shook his head and slid into the car. Gabe scoffed and took shotgun. He knew Dean didn't mean to hurt Cas and it wasn't his fault, but he could have dealt with Lisa sooner.

"Just looking she's a slut." Gabe replied.

"I doubt she's that bad," Cas interjected from the back seat. Gabe and Sam both turned in their seats to look at him.

"Cassie honey you're the other women," Gabe said sweetly. "You aren't allowed to be nice to her. Now where are we going?"

"The Road house of course!" Sam grinned.

"I'll text Balthazar and Lucifer," Cas said smiling.

"Paaaarty!" Gabe yelled. Maybe tonight wasn't a total bust anymore, Gabe thought. He glanced at Castiel in the backseat, texting away. He loved his brother and he would never be able to forgive himself for what happened to Cas, but even though he didn't want him hurt, maybe he had to be hurt to get better.

They pulled into the Roadhouse to find it in full swing.

"Hey Ellen," they called as they walked past the bar. Ellen waved and called back. Jo was standing at a table, taking an order. Cas smiled and ran up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around.

"Hey give my girlfriend back!" A female voice called. Cas twirled Jo back to the table and looked down to find Charlie and Chuck.

"Hey guys!" Cas exclaimed. He grabbed a chair and pulled up next to Charlie. He missed the look Charlie and Sam shared.

"Someone's happy," Chuck noted.

"It's a nice night, I'm out for a drink with my best friends, and unwanted brother," Cas teased. Gabe flipped him off and pulled up a chair.

"Cassie you love me," He said with mock hurt.

"Chuck," Chuck held out his hand toward Gabe.

"Gabriel, Cassie's brother." He replied.

"Cassie huh? Why can everyone give you nicknames but us?" Chuck asked.

"Cassie is an unfortunate childhood nickname they won't take away. Cas was new and I like it." Castiel responded with a smile. Charlie stuck out her tongue.

"Well fine, everyone gets a special nickname, I wanna call you Castie!" Charlie exclaimed. All heads turned toward her. "Fine, if not Castie, I can do Featherass, Cas-bear, Super-Cas, or Sacred Sex Toy." At that Cas sprayed his drink all over the table.

"I'm all a fan for Sacred Sex Toy, but I still prefer Clarence," A new voice said.

"Meg!" Gabe and Castiel yelled. They both stood and hugged the newcomer. She had mid-length brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Gabe just as annoying. And Clarence. Still a happy unicorn I see." She smiled.

"Guys this is Meg. Meg, this is Charlie, Chuck, Jo and Sam." Castiel introduced everyone at the table.

"Don't forget me!" A British voice rang out. Balthazar had walked up behind Sam.

"Balthazar, watch out the Angels are here" Meg sneered.

"We aren't all Angels are we," A voice purred from behind her. Lucifer had swiftly snuck up on them.

"Well, you were," Meg teased smiling. They embraced and she moved over to Balthazar.

"Meg is an old pal of Lucifer's. She was his little lapdog." Castiel explained to the group.

"Until she met a unicorn," Gabe whispered. The group laughed and Castiel scowled.

"But that unicorn still took my best little lackey." Lucifer said with mock anger.

"To bad the unicorn liked rainbows," Charlie interjected. Chuck and Sam burst into laughter.

"So Meg why are you back in town?" Gabe asked.

"I have a friend I'm meeting. He has something I want." She said with a sly smile.

"Meg, you aren't doing illegal things again are you?" Cas looked at her sadly.

"No Clarence, I'm buying. Don't be such an Angel. Maybe you should be the Sacred Sex Toy. No one can ever touch you," She teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Except the boyfriend," Gabe said with a wicked smile.

"Clarence, finally making your way in the world! What's it been? Six years?" Meg lashed out.

"No, you haven't seen me in three and you very well know I had a boyfriend then." Castiel countered. Gabe, Balthazar, and Lucifer snapped to attention.

"Oh yes, that one. Well you scared him off good didn't you?" Meg said. She gave him a cocky smile.

"That was an accident." Cas grumbled.

"It was no accident Clarence. You forget I know EVERYTHING that happened." Meg's eyes swept over the Angels. She took in their stiff posture. Did they really have no idea what happened in their little angels life? She took in the rest of the group. They were all hanging on her every word, but all too drunk to remember. Except the tall one. He hadn't drunk a drop. His eyes were guarded and cautious. He knew. He knew everything. "Well I have had quite the time. Until next time Clarence." She smiled. "Angels," she nodded to the boys.

"See you later Meg," Lucifer answered with a wink.

**Sooooo the evil Lisa returns! And don't forget Meg! I'm sorry i've given Cas the absolute worst back story, but i just couldn't help it. Please R&R I would love some ideas on where to go. I have some ideas, but not tons. **


	11. Broken

**Time for a new chapter! I do not own Supernatural.**

"Well I'm beat and we can probably go home now," Sam sighed. He needed to take the attention off Castiel. He didn't like how close Meg got. He was wrong when he said Cas never came to him with rough spots. He just hadn't come frequently. Once in a blue moon.

"Why couldn't you guys go home!" Charlie giggled. Chuck was silent.

"She was fucking scary." He said. "I'm so putting her in my book!" Charlie giggled again.

"You guys are plastered." Jo announced. She had come over to clear their glasses. "Charlie you can stay here, but I don't know about the small one."

"I got him Jo," Cas assured her. Cas looped his arm through Chuck's and pulled him up. Balthazar grabbed his other arm.

"I'll bring him home Cas," Balthy smiled. Cas nodded and helped Chuck to Balthazar's jaguar. Damn Balthazar's family was rich. Castiel didn't even notice they were alone. "Cassie did she mean…?" Cas froze.

"Balthazar it was nothing. You know Meg." Cas said.

"Yes I know Meg was totally in love with you, and that she still cares for you. I know Meg would drop hints so we could figure it out. She may be a Demon sometimes, but she's also an Angel. Now Castiel Novak, what do I not know?" Balthazar was close to tears now.

"I would tell you, but we have quite the audience," Cas replied. He turned and walked around the bar. He found Lucifer and Gabriel crouched behind the bin.

"Told you he would find you." Sam said. He was nonchalantly lounged against the wall. "C'mon it's late." Sam led the way to the car and Castiel sent his brothers' icy looks.

Cas slid in the shotgun and Gabe slid in the back. Sam sighed. A long ride home.

The air was icy. Cas was shut down and Gabe would be inconsolable. He knew something happened to Cas, but Sam would never tell him. They pulled into the apartment and they all flung themselves out of the car. It was nearly 12:30 and almost all the lights of the apartments were out. They all sauntered up the stairs, Gabe hanging behind.

_"Lisa," _They heard Dean say exhaustedly as they reached the door. Cas and Sam exchanged looks and opened the door. The door swung opened to find Lisa's lips crashed against Dean's.

A thousand emotions crashed through Cas. Starting with anger and ending with dismal betrayal. Lisa pulled herself away from Dean and turned toward the newcomers. Cas and Sam were frozen in the doorway. Their mouths open in shock. Gabe stood squished in the center. He was boiling with rage. He had had so much hope for the Winchesters.

"What the fuck," Lisa grumbled.

"Cas," Dean whispered. Cas turned and fled from the apartment. "Cas!" Dean yelled. He moved to follow Cas, but Sam stopped him.

"What the fuck is right," he growled.

"I have to get Cas," Dean yelled, but was stopped again when Sam's fist connected with his jaw. He was sent sprawling into the couch.

"Sam, c'mon" Gabe growled. He grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him out of the apartment. "Cas," He began to yell as they sped through the apartments. Sam was close on his heels. Hopefully they would catch him. They reached the parking lot and stopped. There at the far end on the campus across the street, was a billowing trench coat, running as fast as it could.

"Fuck!" Gabriel yelled. Dean emerged from the apartments panting.

"Cas!" He called. Gabe turned on Dean.

"This is all your fault!" He screamed. "It's all your fault. If he goes back. If he disappears again. I will kill you a hundred times over Winchester. If he goes back. You're dead." Gabe turned away and began to follow Cas's trail. He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Luci. Winchester fucked up." Gabe was soon out of earshot.

"Dean there is a reason no one is close to Cas. There are so many reason I don't know. But there are quite a few that I do. You were supposed to be good for him. You've made him laugh and come out of his shell and now you've completely crushed him." Sam's voice cut through Dean like ice.

"Sam, I-"

"No Dean. You don't get it. The last time Cas was close to anyone sexual or romantically was three years ago. It was right after we began roommates. He was seeing this guy. Really smart and good looking. He was perfect. I'd have dated him if I was gay. Anyway, Cas was total head over heels. One problem this guy turned out to be a murderer, and he attacked Cas and attempted to murder him. Wrap that around your head Dean. You are the first guy he looked at again and look what fucking happened." Sam gave him a look of pure hatred before turning to his car.

Dean stood in front of the apartment for another hour, before Lisa came out.

"Dean what the fuck," she said.

"Lisa you better leave. Now. I'm seeing someone and you shouldn't have kissed me. You just fucked up my life. Leave now and never come back." Dean's voice was cold and hollow.

"You're seeing a guy?" Lisa said skeptically.

"You know I'm bi Lisa. No leave." Dean turned and ran back to the apartment.

Cas ran blindly as long as he could. He stopped after running for what felt like hours. He looked around and found himself just blocks away from Balthazar's apartment. Looks like that's where he needed to go. He made his was down the streets fighting back his emotions. He was Castiel. He didn't need emotions. He didn't want emotions. He would not have emotions. The climb to Balthazar's penthouse apartment was long. The damn elevator was broken.

Stopping at the door, Castiel hesitated. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped when he heard raised voices. Balthazar was yelling as loud as he could at Raphael. Something about him. He knocked quickly, hoping to stop the argument.

The door was flung open to find Balthazar, red faced and pissed.

"Speak of the devil." Raphael growled. Balthazar turned, as Raphael walked up, and punched him squarely in the jaw.

"Get the bloody hell out of my flat!" Balthazar yelled. Raphael grabbed a jacket and fled past Castiel. Balthazar finally looked at Cas. He took in the pink tinted eyes and the windswept hair and muddy trench coat. "Cassie, what happened." He asked softly. That's when Cas lost it, and tears began flooding from his eyes.

"Well I'm beat and we can probably go home now," Sam sighed. He needed to take the attention off Castiel. He didn't like how close Meg got. He was wrong when he said Cas never came to him with rough spots. He just hadn't come frequently. Once in a blue moon.

"Why couldn't you guys go home!" Charlie giggled. Chuck was silent.

"She was fucking scary." He said. "I'm so putting her in my book!" Charlie giggled again.

"You guys are plastered." Jo announced. She had come over to clear their glasses. "Charlie you can stay here, but I don't know about the small one."

"I got him Jo," Cas assured her. Cas looped his arm through Chuck's and pulled him up. Balthazar grabbed his other arm.

"I'll bring him home Cas," Balthy smiled. Cas nodded and helped Chuck to Balthazar's jaguar. Damn Balthazar's family was rich. Castiel didn't even notice they were alone. "Cassie did she mean…?" Cas froze.

"Balthazar it was nothing. You know Meg." Cas said.

"Yes I know Meg was totally in love with you, and that she still cares for you. I know Meg would drop hints so we could figure it out. She may be a Demon sometimes, but she's also an Angel. Now Castiel Novak, what do I not know?" Balthazar was close to tears now.

"I would tell you, but we have quite the audience," Cas replied. He turned and walked around the bar. He found Lucifer and Gabriel crouched behind the bin.

"Told you he would find you." Sam said. He was nonchalantly lounged against the wall. "C'mon it's late." Sam led the way to the car and Castiel sent his brothers' icy looks.

Cas slid in the shotgun and Gabe slid in the back. Sam sighed. A long ride home.

The air was icy. Cas was shut down and Gabe would be inconsolable. He knew something happened to Cas, but Sam would never tell him. They pulled into the apartment and they all flung themselves out of the car. It was nearly 12:30 and almost all the lights of the apartments were out. They all sauntered up the stairs, Gabe hanging behind.

_"Lisa," _They heard Dean say exhaustedly as they reached the door. Cas and Sam exchanged looks and opened the door. The door swung opened to find Lisa's lips crashed against Dean's.

A thousand emotions crashed through Cas. Starting with anger and ending with dismal betrayal. Lisa pulled herself away from Dean and turned toward the newcomers. Cas and Sam were frozen in the doorway. Their mouths open in shock. Gabe stood squished in the center. He was boiling with rage. He had had so much hope for the Winchesters.

"What the fuck," Lisa grumbled.

"Cas," Dean whispered. Cas turned and fled from the apartment. "Cas!" Dean yelled. He moved to follow Cas, but Sam stopped him.

"What the fuck is right," he growled.

"I have to get Cas," Dean yelled, but was stopped again when Sam's fist connected with his jaw. He was sent sprawling into the couch.

"Sam, c'mon" Gabe growled. He grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him out of the apartment. "Cas," He began to yell as they sped through the apartments. Sam was close on his heels. Hopefully they would catch him. They reached the parking lot and stopped. There at the far end on the campus across the street, was a billowing trench coat, running as fast as it could.

"Fuck!" Gabriel yelled. Dean emerged from the apartments panting.

"Cas!" He called. Gabe turned on Dean.

"This is all your fault!" He screamed. "It's all your fault. If he goes back. If he disappears again. I will kill you a hundred times over Winchester. If he goes back. You're dead." Gabe turned away and began to follow Cas's trail. He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Luci. Winchester fucked up." Gabe was soon out of earshot.

"Dean there is a reason no one is close to Cas. There are so many reason I don't know. But there are quite a few that I do. You were supposed to be good for him. You've made him laugh and come out of his shell and now you've completely crushed him." Sam's voice cut through Dean like ice.

"Sam, I-"

"No Dean. You don't get it. The last time Cas was close to anyone sexual or romantically was three years ago. It was right after we began roommates. He was seeing this guy. Really smart and good looking. He was perfect. I'd have dated him if I was gay. Anyway, Cas was total head over heels. One problem this guy turned out to be a murderer, and he attacked Cas and attempted to murder him. Wrap that around your head Dean. You are the first guy he looked at again and look what fucking happened." Sam gave him a look of pure hatred before turning to his car.

Dean stood in front of the apartment for another hour, before Lisa came out.

"Dean what the fuck," she said.

"Lisa you better leave. Now. I'm seeing someone and you shouldn't have kissed me. You just fucked up my life. Leave now and never come back." Dean's voice was cold and hollow.

"You're seeing a guy?" Lisa said skeptically.

"You know I'm bi Lisa. No leave." Dean turned and ran back to the apartment.

Cas ran blindly as long as he could. He stopped after running for what felt like hours. He looked around and found himself just blocks away from Balthazar's apartment. Looks like that's where he needed to go. He made his was down the streets fighting back his emotions. He was Castiel. He didn't need emotions. He didn't want emotions. He would not have emotions. The climb to Balthazar's penthouse apartment was long. The damn elevator was broken.

Stopping at the door, Castiel hesitated. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped when he heard raised voices. Balthazar was yelling as loud as he could at Raphael. Something about him. He knocked quickly, hoping to stop the argument.

The door was flung open to find Balthazar, red faced and pissed.

"Speak of the devil." Raphael growled. Balthazar turned, as Raphael walked up, and punched him squarely in the jaw.

"Get the bloody hell out of my flat!" Balthazar yelled. Raphael grabbed a jacket and fled past Castiel. Balthazar finally looked at Cas. He took in the pink tinted eyes and the windswept hair and muddy trench coat. "Cassie, what happened." He asked softly. That's when Cas lost it, and tears began flooding from his eyes.

**Sorry for the horribleness. I just couldn't help it. I have Moffat syndrome. Please R&R! Thank you for being such awesome readers!**


	12. Balthazar to the Rescue

**And here it is! Truth be told i was very sad writing this chapter. I hope you amazing readers like it! I dont own SPN.**

Balthazar pulled Cas inside and hugged him.

"Shh, Cassie everything will be alright. Absolutely everything." Balthazar cooed in his ear.

"What were y-y-ou guys fi-gh-ghting about?" Cas asked, stuttering between tears. Balthazar sighed.

"You Cassie-darling. Raphael doesn't like how close we are. Said a lot of nasty things and I dumped him. That's when you walked in. C'mon Cassie." Balthazar dragged him to the couch and sat him down. "I'll make some tea."

"He ju-jumped me," Cas said. Tears still pouring from his eyes. Balthazar froze.

"What," he said fiercely.

"Ra-Raphael. About tw-two years ago." Balthazar put the kettle on the stove and walked slowly back to Castiel.

"Bloody hell. That's when you stopped coming over as much. Cassie why didn't you tell me? For the love of God Castiel," he whispered. Cas looked at his hands.

"You loved each other. Who am I to stand in the way?" He said, breaking the icy quiet.

"Castiel Jimmy Novak! You have been my best friend since I was six years old. You've been there through thick and thin. When I came out, when I moved to England. No matter what you were there. Cassie I was in love with you for years. Years! Before I realized that it wasn't meant to be. I was starved for a human connection and I latched on to you. I moved on and met Raphael and now you tell me he jumped you. He fucking jumped you? He knew exactly what you were to me. You were my best friend and one of the most important people in my life. You are the only one who could stand in the way." Balthazar paced the room throughout his speech. The kettle began to whistle and he went to make Cas a large mug of black tea. He handed the mug to Cas and sat on the couch next to him. "Now tell me what happened before I go and find Raphael."

Cas's body was shaken with sobs. A fresh wave brought on my Balthy's speech. Balthy reached around and pulled Cas close. Cooing until he no longer shook. Cas sipped his tea and relaxed a little.

"Dea-an," he said. His voice cracked.

"What happened Cassie?" Balthazar asked.

"Lisa showed up, his ex who cheated and is pregnant with someone else's kid. That's why we went to the bar. He had to deal with it. I was upset that she showed up. That he hadn't dealt with anything yet. But when we left the bar, we opened to door to find them kissing. I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't. " Cas buried his head in Balthazar's shoulder.

"So you ran." Balthazar finished. Cas nodded.

"I didn't tell you about what ha-happened with Uriel." Cas continued.

"Shh Cassie. You don't have to tell me now." Balthazar was crushed. Castiel was so broken. The damn he had built up was completely gone and everything was flooding out.

"He tried to k-kill me Balthy. It wasn't a b-bad brea-eakup. He attacked me wi-with a knife." Castiel went silent and hugged Balthazar tighter. Balthazar's breath caught.

"Meg said you scared him away. You fought back didn't you. You fought back and he ran." Cas nodded into his chest. Balthazar was broken. His little Cassie. His little angel was broken and damaged. And he couldn't put his back together again. All he could do was hold him until he couldn't cry anymore. "C'mon Cassie. We are making a fort of pillows and blankets and watching Firefly." Cas smiled weakly, but stood. Balthazar led him into the bed room and grabbed and armful of pillows. Balthazar always had just the right amount of pillows, millions. "Change into something and grab the blankets." He called walking out the door.

Balthazar dropped the pillows and pulled out his phone.

**From:Balthy**

**To:Gabe, Sam**

**Cassie is here. Don't come. He needs time. **

He slipped his phone is his pocket and walked over to his movie cabinet. He quickly browsed the shelved until he found the complete season of Firefly.

"Balthazar Roche you are too damn rich." Cassie called walking into the living room with an arm full of blankets. He had on a pair of baggy sweats and nothing else.

"Yes I am Cassie. Now c'mon it's time to snuggle and weep over lost loves." Cas stopped and looking at Balthazar questioningly. "Yeah, no that sounded overly flamboyant, even for me." Cas laughed and crawled into the mass of blankets. Balthazar flicked off the lights and crawled in next to him. He hit play and let Cas curl into his side. For once he wasn't the one who needed a companion. Cas finally needed him. Cas was asleep in minutes, clinging to Balthazar. He had felt his phone buzz, but had waited to reach for it.

**From: Gabe**

**To: Balthy**

**Did he tell you what happened. Don't let him run Balthazar, I can't lose him.**

Balthazar sighed. He wouldn't let Cas run. Not again.

**From: Sam**

**To: Balthy**

**Keep him there. It's best if he stays away from things for a while.**

Yea. Castiel needs to think about himself for once. Balthazar put his phone away and curled into Cas. Ready for a night of sleep.

A loud bang woke Cas. He jerked awake to another loud bang. Balthazar was curled under the blankets, his arms latched onto Cas. Cas untangled himself and walked to the door. There was another bang and Cas threw open the door.

"Took you long enough!" Gabe growled. He stopped and his eyes went wide. "Was I interrupting something?" Cas's head tilted to the side, before he remembered what he was wearing. He looked down and found the sweats had moved low on his hips and he could only imagine what his hair looked like.

"Yes you were. I was sleeping." Cas growled back. Cas opened the door wider and found Sam standing behind Gabe. "Might as well come in," he said walking back to the living room. Sam and Gabe shuffled into the apartment. Balthazar was beginning to stir beneath his blankets. Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Having a sleepover I see," Gabe commented. Cas growled.

"Balthazar get up. You have guests." Cas nudged the heaping mass of blankets with his foot. It groaned.

"Tell them to go away," Balthazar grumbled. Gabe gasped with mock hurt.

"Fine I see how it is. C'mon Samsquatch we can grace Lucifer with our presence." Gabe turned on his heels and sighed loudly.

"Oh shut up you big baby. Candy is in the cupboard above the coffee pot." Balthazar said, throwing off his blankets. Sam took in his appearance. He was still in his jeans and soft grey v-neck. Best friends till the end. Never anything more. "Sam, make us coffee." He ordered.

"Why me?" Sam grumbled. Cas looked at his best friend and smiled.

"Cause you just showed up. And uninvited guests make me damn coffee." Balthazar hissed. Gabe chuckled as he pawed through his massive bag of candy. Sam gave Balthazar his best bitch face and began making coffee. Cas had just sat in one of Balthazar's many armchairs when his phone began to ring. It was muffled from all the blankets, but the Harry Potter theme rang clear. Sam, Gabe, and Balthazar all froze.

"Hiding a secret obsession are we Cassie?" Gabe asked. Cas threw him an angry look and began searching for his phone. He finally found it under all of the blankets.

"Hey Charlie," He said.

_Castiel Novak where are you?! _

_"_Calm down Charlie. What's going on?" Cas was worried. Had something happened?

_Dean has been really frantic trying to find you and Sam. Called everyone._

"Oh okay. That's nothing we're together." Cas had gone cold. He didn't want to hear about him.

_Uh huh. Okay so what are you wearing to the ball?_

"The ball? What ball?

_Professor Barns's ball. It's tomorrow night._

"Oh shit. I totally forgot!" Cas exclaimed. Gabe, Sam, and Lucifer all looked around.

_So did you decide who you're bringing?_

"Yea, Balthazar, and I guess I'm wearing a tux, I guess."

_Balthazar huh? So what happened?_

"Nothing Charlie. I'll tell you later okay?"

_So something did happen huh? Tell me Cassie!_

"Charlie I will see you and Jo tomorrow. Remember to look hot."

_Bye Castiel!_

Cas hung up the phone and looked around. They were all staring at him.

"What about me?" Balthazar asked, breaking the silence.

"You my friend, are my date for tomorrow." Cas answered standing up, and making his way to the cramped kitchen space.

"Oh right tomorrow is Pam's Ball thing. I thought I was going?" Sam asked.

"I wanna go with Cassie!" Gabe whined. Cas groaned.

"Do you ever not whine?" He growled.

"Nope," Gabe grinned and shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Sam laughed.

"Here's a lovely idea, why don't we all go?" Balthazar drawled.

"My invite is only a plus one," Cas countered.

"What's the ball called?" Balthazar asked.

"Uh… I don't know. All the mythology and ancient history professors get together along with their top students. Balls have names?" Cas asked. His head tilted to the side. Balthazar smiled. He might not have feelings for Cas anymore, but it would not be hard to find them again.

"Well I can score one invite. That's about it." Balthazar said thoughtfully.

"Well Gabe gets that one. Sam you should call Chuck, I very highly doubt he has a date," Cas said. He reached up to the top shelf and grabbed a mug. Balthazar turned slightly pink. Cas's sweats now rode even lower on his hips. Gabe smirked.

"Cassie, go get some damn clothes on, you're making us uncomfortable." Gabe said nonchalantly. Balthazar shot him a murderous look, causing Sam to snort. Cas turned around and looked at the three, his head tilted to the side.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing Cas, go put a shirt on and I'll call Chuck," Sam said with a reassuring smile. Cas shrugged and nodded. He poured his cup of coffee and went to Balthazar's bedroom.

"Smooth Balthazar," Gabe jabbed. Balthazar turned even more pink. Sam snorted again and smiled.

"It's not his fault. Cas is Mr. Sex, according to you," Sam returned. Gabe scowled and Balthazar began to laugh.

"Okay okay, c'mon Samsquatch, we have a small man to woo, and tuxes to buy." Gabe scowled. Sam nodded and shook Balthazar's hand.

"Keep him safe Balthazar," he whispered. Gabe sent him another murderous look. The meaning was simple, 'Loose him and die.' Balthazar smiled.

"See you guys tomorrow," He said as they walked out the door. Cas returned to the kitchen, now with a shirt, as Balthazar closed the door.

"I totally put a shirt on for nothing didn't I?" Cas groaned. Balthazar smiled.

"Pretty much mate," he said. "Now, let's delve into my super spectacular closet and find us something for tomorrow!" Cas smiled and followed Balthazar into the bedroom.

**Soooo? Please review! I love you all for staying with me so long! Thanks :) **


End file.
